


Waking up to Reality

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider 555, Tokusatsu
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things he had found out and saw in that one day after he finally woke up from his comatose state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge from toku100 on #15, Information

It’s a lie. It must be.   
  
His parents did not die. He did had not get involved with an accident alongside his two elderly parents, he did not lie comatose on the hospital bed for two years. Chie did not abandoned him like those nurses had said, thinking that he could not hear in his state. The very statement that despaired him so much that he...   
  
No. He did not just died. He did not. He was walking and moving, isn’t it? But his heart did not beat.   
  
His uncle did not just lie to him about selling his company and house to Kazuki. And he did not just see his former girlfriend, Chie living together with Kazuki. He had not killed him either. He had not just turned into a monster.   
  
Yuji’s body shook. Everything had been happening so fast. His mind could not comprehend so many things that had happened to him ever since he awaken just the other day at the hospital! It was too much!   
  
Unable to stand it any longer, Kiba Yuji jumped over the building to kill himself. Little did he know that there was more in store for him in this new life he had been given. 


End file.
